johnringofandomcom-20200213-history
John Ringo
John Ringo is an American science fiction and military fiction author who writes full time. He has had several The New York Times best sellers. His books range from straightforward science fiction to a mix of military and political thrillers. To date, he has over two million copies of his books in print, and has been translated into seven different languages.[http://www.thelastcenturion.com/author.htm The Last Centurion], www.thelastcenturion.com. Biography Ringo's childhood was spent largely in transit; by the time he graduated from high school, he and his family had spent time in 23 foreign countries, with Ringo alone attending classes at fourteen different schools. Among the countries he spent the most amount of time in were Greece, Iran and Switzerland before settling with his parents and six siblings in Alabama. This amount of travel led to what he refers to as a "wonderful appreciation of the oneness of humanity and a permanent aversion to foreign food."About John Ringo, www.johnringo.com. After graduation, Ringo joined the U.S. Army and rose to the rank of Specialist Four as a member of the 82nd Airborne Division. During his four years of active duty, he was assigned to both the 1st Battalion 508th Parachute Infantry Regiment and the 3rd Battalion, 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment, plus two years of reserve duty with the Florida National Guard. Among his awards are the Combat Infantryman Badge, Parachutist Badge, Army Commendation Medal, Good Conduct Medal, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal (Grenada), Cold War Victory Medal and the National Defense Service Medal. After discharge, he enrolled in college and studied marine biology, picking up an associate's degree. However, he quickly discovered that marine biology does "pay for beans" and became a database manager to support his wife and two daughters. His life had settled into a fairly sedate pattern when, in 1999, he had the idea for a science fiction story that involved an alien invasion and a military response that became the novel A Hymn Before Battle, the title an homage to the poem "Hymn Before Action""Hymn Before Action" by Rudyard Kipling. by Rudyard Kipling. He submitted the novel to publisher Jim Baen of Baen Books, who quickly bought it. The success of the book, and the books that followed, allowed Ringo to quit his database management job and devote his life full-time to writing. Since 2000, he has written or co-written with David Weber, Michael Z. Williamson, Julie Cochrane, Linda Evans, Travis Taylor, and Tom Kratman over 25 novels in the past eight years. He also has penned a number of op-ed pieces for the New York Post"M Is For Mine", New York Post, reprinted on www.johnringo.com."First... We Remove All The Lawyers", New York Post, reprinted on www.johnringo.com."Home Of The Brave", New York Post, reprinted on www.johnringo.com."INS Insanity", New York Post, reprinted on www.johnringo.com., been a guest commentator for Fox News and is currently working with a screenwriting partner in adapting three of his novels, A Hymn Before Battle, Ghost and Princess of Wands to the screen. Published works Series Legacy of the Aldenata series Also known as the "Posleen Series" and Posleen War Series[http://www.amazon.com/dp/1416533214 Amazon.com listing for A Hymn Before Battle]. after the name of invading species besetting and conquering successfully much of Earth. Main Posleen Series story Line :*''A Hymn before Battle'' (ISBN 0-671-31941-8) free online edition :*''Gust Front'' (ISBN 0-671-31976-0) free online edition :*''When the Devil Dances'' (ISBN 0-7434-3540-0) free online edition :*''Hell's Faire'' (ISBN 0-7434-3604-0) free online edition :*''Watch on the Rhine'' (with Tom Kratman; ISBN 0-7434-9918-2) free online edition :*''Yellow Eyes'' (with Tom Kratman; ISBN 1-4165-2103-8) Cally's War Spinoff Series Co-written with Julie Cochrane, this series is more cloak and dagger spy genre fiction as the humans strive to overcome the game rigged by the Darhel race which has the rest of the galaxy's races in virtual thralldom—except for the Posleen and humans whom they fear, while they systematically use humans to combat the Posleen while bleeding the humans when and where possible by underhanded clandestine acts to weaken future options of humanity. ::*''Cally's War'' (ISBN 0-7434-8845-8) free online edition ::*''Sister Time'' (ISBN 1-4165-4232-9) out December 4], 2007 ::*''Honor of the Clan'' (2009) Other (related) books ::*''The Hero'' (with Z. Williamson; ISBN 0-7434-8827-X) [http://baencd.thefifthimperium.com/11-UntotheBreachCD/UntotheBreachCD/The%20Hero/index.htm free online editionThis sequel is set about a millennium after the other main Posleen series works. Empire of Man series Also known as the "Prince Roger Series" Co-written with Weber, with multiple books still under contract #''March Upcountry'' (ISBN 0-671-31985-X) [http://baencd.thefifthimperium.com/11-UntotheBreachCD/UntotheBreachCD/March%20Upcountry/index.htm free online edition #''March to the Sea'' (ISBN 0-671-31826-8) free online edition #''March to the Stars'' (ISBN 0-7434-3562-1) free online edition #''We Few'' (ISBN 0-7434-9881-X) (2005) (read online) The Council Wars series *''There will be Dragons'' (ISBN 0-7434-7164-4) free e-text online edition, free online mp3 audiobook edition (downloadable by chapters) *''Emerald Sea'' (ISBN 0-7434-8833-4) free online edition *''Against the Tide'' (ISBN 0-7434-9884-4) free online edition *''East of the Sun and West of the Moon'' (ISBN 1-4165-2059-7) free online edition Paladin of Shadows series Contemporary era techno-thrillers, much like Tom Clancy's works with less politics and a closer to the ground level and action focus.}} #''Ghost'' (ISBN 1-4165-0905-4) free online edition #''Kildar'' (ISBN 1-4165-2064-3) free online edition #''Choosers of the Slain'' (ISBN 1-4165-2070-8) free online edition #''Unto the Breach'' (ISBN 1-4165-0940-2) free online edition #''A Deeper Blue'' (ISBN 1-4165-2128-3) Sample Chapters Through The Looking Glass series All books titles in the series are phrases taken from the poem "Jabberwocky", which is mentioned repeatedly in the later novels. *''Into the Looking Glass'' (ISBN 0-7434-9880-1) free online edition *''Vorpal Blade'' (with Travis S. Taylor; ISBN 1-4165-2129-1) *''Manxome Foe'' (with Travis S. Taylor; ISBN 1-41655521-8) *''Claws that Catch'' (with Travis S. Taylor; ISBN 1-41655587-0 November 1, 2008) Sample Chapters Non-series novels *''The Road to Damascus'' (a Bolo book with Linda Evans; ISBN 0-7434-7187-3) *''Von Neumann's War'' (with Travis S. Taylor]]; ISBN 1-4165-2075-9) *''Princess of Wands'' (ISBN 1-4165-0923-2) free online edition *''The Last Centurion'' (ISBN 1-4165-5553-6)sample chapters Short stories *"Let's Go to Prague" (2003) *"A Ship Named Francis" (2003) **Both stories included in The Service of the Sword (ISBN 0-7434-3599-0) edited by David Weber, and are set in Weber's Honorverse. *Other contributions to Jim Baen's Universe—launched in 2005, a members-only science fiction and fantasy e-zine edited by Eric Flint. References External links *Fleet Strike: John Ringo's homepage *Publication catalog on Baen website *Bibliography on SciFan *[http://www.thelastcenturion.com/ The Last Centurion]: Website for his latest mainstream novel, written in the guise of the main character from the book, "Bandit Six". Category:Series of books